makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mirror
The Mirror is the 6th episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Sun Hi's sister visits for family week. Meanwhile, Jodi handles the fiasco at Hye Jung's store; and Jared attempts to win favor with Corki's dad by demonstrating his skills with magic. Full Summary Sun Hi woke up in the middle of night screaming. She woke up Jodi and Corki and they asked what's wrong. She saw that her text to Linc was a typo and it made her realized why Linc was so cool before and then mad at RyRi when XO-IQ performed and not him. The next day, we see a brown-haired Sun Hi (later confirmed to be Sun Hi's twin sister, Sun Mi. From here she will be known and called Sun Mi) walking around school and Linc confronted her and calls her out. Sun Mi was very confused about the situation and decides to apologize in Sun Hi's stead, takes the blame and ask how she can make it up to him. Linc told Sun Mi (not knowing she is Sun Mi but Sun Hi) to quit her band and join his and meet on the rooftop for rehearsal. Sun Mi agreed very quickly, leaves and made Linc very confused because "Sun Hi" was just acting weird. Sun Mi snuck into the girls and she finds of Sun Hi's clothes. She took some of the clothes and changed to make her appearance like her sister. Corki is showing her father around the school to showcase some of the events they have at Family Week. Jared walks in, dressed as a magician. he figures this is the only way to impress Mr. Chang through magic because magic is a universal language. He does a disappearing magic trick with Mr. Chang's family heirloom watch. He was able to make the watch disappear but not reappear. He tells Mr. Chang it takes "time" for the watch to reappear. Jodi and Caleb are wondering how to fix the wet, destroyed clothes at the Hye Jung Ko store. Jodi couldn't think outside the box, but then she realized it wasn't outside of the box, but outside the basket. Corki is in the dorm room and Jared walks in and confesses that he can't find Mr. Chang's watch. Jared asked Corki if his old sweatband can replace it. Corki said that he has to find the watch because if was a gift from her grandmother. Sun Mi walks in and Corki tells Sun Mi that Jared lost her father's watch. Sun MI offers to help find it, but both Jared and Corki find it strange because it was out of Sun Hi's character. Sun Mi's rebuked her statement and ask about the rooftop to meet Linc. Corki assumed that Linc and Sun Hi worked out their problems and felt proud of her changed character. Jared leaves again to find the watch and Sun Mi heads to the roof. Caleb and Jodi wash the destroyed clothes separately and lay them flat to dry and not use the dryer because it was handmade silk. Jodi leaves Caleb in charge to unfold more of the clothes while she looks for more dry rags. Heather walks in a says wassup and the class bell rings. Caleb realizing he'll be late for class and runs off. Heather wondering why the wet clothes are laying flat out and not in the dryer. She wanted to help and puts them in the dryer. Corki and Jared retrace their steps to find the lost watch. Corki suggest it may be in the trash. Jared was going to search in the trash can, but Mr. Chang shows up and where he watch was. Jared stall for more time "misdirect" Mr. Chang storms off in panic. Sun Hi walks by Jared and Corki and asked what they are doing. Corki asked her if she remember asking to help them and being sweet and helpful, but Sun hi doesn't recall any of it. Ms. Diona saw Sun Hi and told her that her parents can't make it to Family Week, but her sister is coming instead. Sun Hi was able to put the pieces to together on why everyone was acting so weird. Sun Hi then screams her sister's name. Sun Mi meets Linc on the roof and he explains that they booked a gig at Club RyRi and for "Sun Hi" to make it up to him, she has to sing back up. Sun Mi agrees and says "I think it's time the world finally saw Sun Hi stand behind true talent". Jodi and Caleb arrive back at the dryer room only to find out that the clothes are missing. Caleb ends up finding them in the dryer and the clothes ended up shrinking. Jodi was so shocked, she gasped and screamed. Sun Hi saw that Linc was hanging up posters about tonight's performance. And she knows well enough that she is not singing backup and know that it was Sun Mi's doing. She rips off the poster and storms off. Corki and Jared are at the school trying to find the watch, but still on no luck. Corki gets a "Sun Hi emergency text" from Sun Hi and leaves Jared behind. Jared didn't know that Corki left him until moments later and was able to get crushed by the trash compactor, but luckily he was able to get out. Jodi is trying to sew all the shrunken dresses into a big dress hoping Hye Jung will like it. She gets the same text Corki from Sun Hi saying it's an emergency and meet them at RyRi. Jodi, Caleb, and Corki leave and head to RyRi. When they got there they didn't see anything wrong, but "Sun Hi" singing backup for Linc. Sun Hi arrives and tells them that's not her, but her twin sister and explains everything. To save her own reputation she shuts down Linc's show. Linc asked what was going on and Sun HI introduced him to Sun Mi. He claimed that they both ruined his show and leaves the stage. The crowd was a show and Sun Hi offered them the next best thing: XO-IQ. XO-IQ ends up performing and Sun Mi asked Linc if he was mad. Linc responded, "I prefer enraged, offended or wrathful, take your pick. It was towards the end of the night, Jared sees Mr. Chang; he apologized and confessed that he lost the watch and couldn't find it after looking all day. Mr. Chang appreciated Jared's honestly because it says a lot about Jared's character. Mr. Chang also appreciated the great lengths Jared did to go out looking for his watch. Mr. Chang showed Jared that he had the watch the entire time and told Jared that he too was an aspiring magician. Mr. Chang sees that Corki is very important to Jared. Jared approves of that and since on the topic of Corki Jared wanted to read a list to Mr. Chang about how he feels about her. Jared reads the list, but Mr. Chang vanished out of thin air. On top of the roof, Linc thinks that Sun Hi and Sun Mi were plotting against him the whole in order to embarrass him in front of the whole school. Linc didn't care anymore and says that Sun Hi ruined his performance a second time in front of the whole school. Linc had enough and the reason he wants to be in a band because it was for fun. Now Linc is going to start his own band to make sure that everyone forgets XO-IQ. He leaves leaving Sun HI in some major shock. Sun Hi then screams for the whole world to hear. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song/Sun Mi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison Recurring Cast *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Russell Yuen as Mr. Chang *Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan Gallery Trivia * Sun Hi's sister, Sun Mi Song makes an appearance. * This is the first appearance of Sun Hi's sister. * Alex Phan was not present in this episode. * Linc Harrison went from being a nice guy to the one of main antagonist/villain in Season 2. Songs Featured * We Doin' It (Premiere) * Where Our Hearts Go (Premiere) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Over 2 million viewers